One of the Boys
"One of the Boys" '''– drugi album studyjny nagrany przez amerykańską piosenkarkę Katy Perry, wydany 17 czerwca 2008 nakładem wytwórni Capitol Music Group. Wydawnictwo osiągnęło światowy sukces sprzedając się w ilości 5 milionów egzemplarzy. Krążek został odznaczony przez RIAA statusem platyny za sprzedaż w Stanach Zjednoczonych w postaci miliona egzemplarzy. Dzięki albumowi Perry zdobyła dwie nominacje do Nagrody Grammy, obie w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. Pierwszą nominację otrzymała w 2009 za utwór "I Kissed a Girl", a drugą w 2010 za utwór "Hot n Cold". thumb Produkcja Perry pracowała nad albumem odkąd skończyła osiemnaście lat. W tym czasie dwukrotnie zerwała kontrakt z wytwórniami płytowymi. Podczas produkcji napisała ponad siedemdziesiąt piosenek i współpracowała z wybitnymi producentami: Gregiem Wellsem, Dr. Lukiem, Maksem Martinem oraz Davidem Stewartem. Na albumie znalazły się trzy piosenki, które Perry napisała bez niczyjej pomocy. Ostatecznie podpisała kontrakt z Capitol Records. Wówczas razem z Maksem Martinem napisała hity "I Kissed a Girl" oraz "Hot n Cold", a wkrótce dołączył do nich Dr. Luke. Z Gregem Wellsem napisała "Ur So Gay" i "Fingerprints". Chris Anokute pomógł jej skończyć pięć piosenek, następnie wybrał sześć najlepszych, które Perry napisała w przeszłości. W ten sposób ukończono prace nad One of the Boys. Przed wydaniem albumu Przed wydaniem albumu, wokalistka została ciężko skrytykowana przez stronę The New Gay za piosenkę "Ur So Gay". Witryna uznała jej kontekst za homofobiczny, a tekst za "powtarzanie w kółko parę gejowskich stereotypów, potępiających jej byłego chłopaka". Pierwszy singel, wydany w maju 2008 – "I Kissed a Girl" wywołał wielkie kontrowersje na całym świecie. Szybko stał się globalnym hitem, podbijając pierwsze pozycje w ponad 30 krajach. Pomimo homoseksualnego kontekstu piosenki Perry jest heteroseksualistką, przez co została surowo skrytykowana przez homoseksualistów, którzy twierdzili, że wykorzystała ich do zdobycia sławy. Po wydaniu albumu Na drugi singel wybrano "Hot n Cold". Wydany we wrześniu 2008 utwór, dotarł do trzeciego miejsca w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Kolejny singel – ballada "Thinking of You" początkowo miał zostać wydany jako pierwszy singel, jednak ze względu na gwałtowny wzrost popularności "I Kissed a Girl" plany te zostały zmienione. "Thinking Of You" nie poprzedził sukcesów poprzednich singli, do sierpnia 2010 pobrano go niecałe milion razy. Ostatni, czwarty singel z albumu to "Waking Up in Vegas". Teledysk nagrano i wydano w marcu 2009, jego reżyserem był Joseph Kahn. Utwór cieszył się dużą popularnością w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Australii i w Kanadzie. Single *"Ur So Gay"' został wydany jako singel cyfrowy pod koniec listopada 2007 roku, aby pomóc wprowadzić Perry w świat muzyki. Osiągnęła sukces w Internecie i często go odtwarzano w stacjach radiowych.Teledysk do utworu został nakręcony przez dyrektora i przyjaciela, Waltera Maja. Pierwsza premiera singla była na MySpace, a później został udostępniony na iTunes. Często mylony jako oficjalny singiel, ale zostało potwierdzone przez Perry, że nim nie jest. *Singiel promujący '"I Kissed a Girl" został wydany na początku maja. Zajmował pierwsze miejsca list przebojów, stając się komercyjnym sukcesem. Był na pierwszych miejscach list przebojów w ponad 30 krajach. Perry sprzedała ponad 4.600.000 cyfrowych kopii do pobrania w USA. *Drugi singiel, '''"Hot n Cold", został wydany po wydaniu albumu z powodu dużej ilości pobrań cyfrowych. Został wydany na początku września, a zadebiutował na 3 na amerykańskich listach przebojów. W dniu 14 listopada, piosenka Katy była numerem pierwszym na radiowej antenie. Stał się również numerem jeden na iTunes. *'"Thinking of You"' to czwarty singiel z albumu, jednak pierwotnie planowano dać go na pierwszy singiel, ale później został złomowany dla "I Kissed a Girl", ze względu na szybką popularność.Teledysk do "Thinking of You" został przesłany na Youtube pod koniec kwietnia 2008 roku, ale film został usunięty ze względu na re-make teledysku. Perry wydała drugi filmm który wyreżyserował Melin Matsoukas w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia 2008 roku i został wydany wideo wkrótce po 23 grudnia. Utwór zadebiutował na # 14 na iTunes obszernych tabeli i zadebiutował na # 29 na Billboard Hot 100 na tydzień, gdzie pozostał przez następne dwa tygodnie przed zrzuceniem do # 31 w siódmym tygodniu na wykresie. Artystka sprzedała ponad 1.100.000 cyfrowych kopii w USA. *'"Waking Up in Vegas"' jest oficjalnie ostatnim singlem z albumu. Został wysłany do radia w dniu 21 kwietnia. Perry wystąpiła w American Idol w dniu 13 maja 2009 roku i zakończyła się wzrostem sprzedaży do piosenki i zwiększyła się aż po numeru dwa na iTunes. Teledysk został nakręcony przez Josepha Kahna w marcu 2009 roku w Las Vegas i oficjalnie premierę na iTunes w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Australii, w dniu 28 kwietnia 2009 roku utwór sprzedał ponad 2,3 milionów cyfrowych pobrań w USA do stycznia 2015. Kategoria:Albumy